


[Podfic]Hearth-Fires

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deductions, Family, Female-Centric, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John spent two years believing Sherlock Holmes was really and truly dead. It's entirely possible not everyone was so easily fooled. (ft. Mummy Holmes and Anthea)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Hearth-Fires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hearth-Fires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197246) by [Marta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta). 



You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bsherlock%5Dhearthfires.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bsherlock%5Dhearthfires.m4b)


End file.
